The present invention generally relates to refrigerators and more particularly to a household refrigerator which is combined with and supports a laptop sized computer which can be used for a variety of tasks such as for displaying and controlling the refrigerator temperature, displaying recipes, acting as a reminder system and as a telephone directory and the like.
Although computers have come into widespread use in the home and office, they are not typically found in people""s kitchens where counter space is often quite tight. This is regrettable, since computers can be quite helpful in and around kitchens.
Relatively old prior art describes the expedient of incorporating a radio appliance within a refrigerator door. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,221 which issued in 1974 describes a special housing installed within an opening in a refrigerator door which removably accommodates a radio appliance. U.S. Pat. No. 2,795,639 which issued to Rawson in 1957 describes another refrigerator door embodiment which houses a radio xe2x80x9cfor entertaining the housewife while she is about her chores in the kitchen.xe2x80x9d More recently, in 1986, U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,740 issued for a radio incorporated in a recreational type ice chest. While radios, television sets, and similar passive, visual and audio entertainment appliances have been known to be installed everywhere in people""s homes, the idea of installing an interactive computer within the kitchen area of a home, and particularly within a refrigerator door, has thus far eluded the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement which makes a computer accessible within the kitchen area of a home.
It is another object of the present invention to provide within the kitchen, more specifically mounted within a refrigerator door, a computer that is programmed to perform a variety of tasks which are particularly suited for use by persons working in and around a home kitchen.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a computer system mounted within a refrigerator door which incorporates a variety of useful functions and hardware.
The foregoing and other objects of the invention are realized by the present invention by means of a special refrigerator door which is provided with a special recess for mounting therein a laptop sized computer which includes a keyboard, for providing interactive control to perform and realize a variety of functions. By way of example, the computer system of the present invention includes the means for displaying and setting the temperature both within the refrigerator and freezer compartments of the refrigerator. Another function comprises a computer implemented reminder system for both the displaying and optionally annunciating various messages. The computer also serves as a telephone directory. It enables the storage of telephone numbers and the display or (optional) annunciation of telephone numbers. Another important function includes the entry and storage within the computer of a variety of menus/recipes for the preparation of foods.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention which refers to the accompanying drawings.